Meet the Clydes
by CosmicHorse
Summary: Pitch has to meet Bonnie's parents. Please read GodlyJewel's To Be Believed In or nothing will make sense. Pitch/OC Christmas fic!
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon as Bonnie finished preparations for dinner. Things would have gone faster if a certain shadow keeper hadn't been trying to distract her. She had to banished Pitch to the other side of the kitchen so she could prepare their food.

"Isn't Roxy supposed to be coming over?" Pitch asked, glancing at the clock.

"Oh yeah! We were gonna practice today, weren't we?" Looking up from the stove, Bonnie noticed the time. Roxy was late. "I'm gonna call her!"

"No need." Pitch smirked. There was a loud _thud_ heard from upstairs.

"Ouch! Wait, what… PITCH!"

"Sounds like Roxy's here," Bonnie said. She looked back at Pitch with an accusing smile. "How'd you do that?"

"That, my love, is my little secret." He grinned and winked at her.

The sound of stomping shoes came down the stairs. Soon, Roxy appeared in the kitchen. She glared daggers at Pitch. He chuckled.

"'Bout time you got here, Roxana. We were waiting."

"Darn it, Pitch! You try that again and Bonnie's gonna have an icicle for a boyfriend!"

"Seriously, what did he do?" Bonnie asked, attention more focused on the fight than the food.

Roxy turned to face her. "I was running late and I couldn't find my shoe. I found it under my bed, so I went to grab it, and the next thing I know, I'm pulled in and falling till my head hits your bed frame."

Bonnie laughed at her friend glaring at her boyfriend. "Let me pull this from the oven, then we can go, alright?" she said, taking the food from the hot oven and shutting it off.

"Fine!" Roxy sat down at the counter, keeping a good distance from the Nightmare King. "I have never been happier to have training session."

"I have a feeling you are in for it, sir," Bonnie said softly to Pitch as the trio ascended the stairs.

"Strange, so do I." Pitch gulped. Roxy stood in front of Bonnie's bed, her eyes still hard. Brushing it off, Pitch tapped his foot in a very Bunnymund fashion. A hole opened in the center of the room and Bonnie hopped down, shifting her forms as she did. Pitch paused and bowed to Roxy.

"Ladies first," he said, making his voice smooth and soft.

Roxy smirked. "Why? Afraid I'll pull a sneak attack if I'm behind you?"

"Better safe than sorry. Besides, you've been hanging around with Frost far too much for me to not be careful," Pitch replied.

"Well, you have a point. Lucky for you, I find it cowardly to attack from behind." She jumped into the hole and shifted to her Guardian form just as Bonnie had done.

Pitch shivered. He recognized the underlying meaning behind the girl's words. He recalled how he had fired an arrow at the Sandman while his hoard of Nightmares had kept the little man distracted. As if the other Guardians didn't already give him enough grief for his transgressions the previous year. Allowing himself a few minutes to make sure Roxy was far enough ahead, Pitch descended into the tunnel, closing the portal behind him. He landed silently next to Bonnie, already having transformed into her Guardian form.

"Well, since Roxy seems on edge, why don't you and I start, Pitch?" Bonnie said, summoning her ninja stars and making her other fist light up.

"I don't think I can actually attack you," Pitch said, summoning a Nightmare.

The Nightmare looked from Pitch to Bonnie and back again, shaking her head in 'No way ever' fashion. "See?" he said, letting the Nightmare disappear.

Bonnie sighed and shot a ball of light at Pitch, making him dodge. "WHOA!" Another ball went for his head. "HEY!" he shouted, dropping to the ground.

"Pitch, if you're not going to attack, I'm coming after you!" Bonnie said, throwing some stars at him.

He grimaced and took off, turning the practice into a deadly game of tag. Pitch responded by firing black sand balls at her, making her move. But, Bonnie moving seemed to make her aim more accurate. She started laughing when he had gathered his robe and was running around with it gathered in his arms. She laughed so hard that she fell onto her back and kept laughing.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Pitch said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, yes it was," Roxy said, making Pitch gulp. She also couldn't resist laughing at Pitch's expense. "Now, if you're done prancing about like a woman chased by a mouse, I would like to say… My turn!"

Pitch readied himself as Rosy transformed, drawing her rapier. She grasped the weapon tightly before lunging. He managed to counter, but Roxy landed a few blows, tearing Pitch's robes.

"Hey, cutting it a bit too close!" Bonnie shouted.

"Sorry." Though Pitch could tell she was apologizing to Bonnie, not him. Using the distraction, he knocked the blade from her hands. But Roxy had prepared for this. She ducked back as Pitch threw a black sand blast at her head. She did a free fall and came back with an ice rapier in hand. Pitch countered with his scythe axe. It seemed to be a deadlock.

"You're getting better at creating weapons and your defense response is much faster," Pitch commented. "Last time I managed to disarm you twice."

"Well, you always pull this move in practice, so it was predictable. Not to mention I have some venting to do." She took a deep breath blew into his face. Ice formed on his skin, the cold burning his flesh. Pitch pushed her off. Roxy did a backflip before using her wings to land next to Bonnie. Meanwhile, Pitch was doing his best to remove the icicles from his face without ripping out his hair.

"Roxy!" Bonnie shouted, flying to her friend. "You could have frozen his eyes!"

Roxy laughed. "Sorry Brave Bunny, but I had to try it. It works great for close encounter combat. And stop worrying, will you? I made sure not to hit your boyfriend's ethereal eyes." She couldn't resist teasing her friend a little, batting her eyelashes for emphasis.

Finally getting the ice of his face, Pitch turned toward the girls with an unamused frown. "Rather like that Hercules movie Bonnie is so fond out. Rather childish, don't you think? Haven't you got anything original, or just cheap knockoffs?" he asked, smirking playfully.

"I…uh…"

"Well?" He was practically purring with delight.

"I'm still having trouble, okay!" Roxy turned her back, folding her wings behind her. "I need to be out in the open to channel any snow or ice, not some dank and muddy cave. No offense."

"Sure," Pitch muttered, clearly taking offense.

"Let's head back to my house," Bonnie suggested. "Pitch, you can work with Roxy in the backyard, and I'll get us a snack or something."

"Very well." Pitch headed into the tunnel that would take them back to Bonnie's house.

The girls followed, Bonnie satisfied she'd eased the tension. They arrived back at the house and headed straight to the backyard. There, Pitch had Roxy use her powers to create snow. She seemed to struggle, but then the whole backyard was covered in a white blanket. Pitch seemed impressed, until a rather large snowball hit him in the back of the head. The forced caused him to stumble and he tripped over a hidden tree root, falling face-first into a snowdrift. As he pushed himself onto his elbows, Pitch could clearly hear laughter behind him. He knew who'd hit him.

"Now _that's_ for earlier!" Roxy smirked, tossing another snowball in her hand. "Oh, by the way… I have been practicing creating snow anywhere I'd like. You were the one who said I need to get my opponent to let his guard down."

Pitch frowned, then began to smile devilishly. He reached out and scooped a fair amount of snow into his hand. He waited for just the right moment before he threw it at Roxy. However, his aim was a little off and it hit Bonnie instead, right in her nose.

"Bonnie, I swear, I wasn't aiming for you!" Pitch apologized.

Bonnie blinked as the remaining snow slid off her face. She seemed stunned before retaliating. "FREE FOR ALL!"

Soon, the three were engaged in a snowball war. At some points, the girls would gang up on Pitch, only to have Bonnie strike Roxy when her back was turned. To make it more interesting, they used their powers to aid in the game. Pitch would create buckets out of black sand and dump large amounts of snow on their heads. Bonnie would attack Pitch, then hide behind Roxy before shoving snow down her shirt. She would use Pitch as a shield when Roxy sought revenge. Meanwhile, Roxy used her powers to create icy winds, redirecting Pitch and Bonnie's snowballs back at them. The only rule was no flying, wings or by black sand.

The fun was just getting started. Roxy had just grabbed another snowball to throw at Pitch. She remembered how Jack would blow on his snowballs to make them extra cold. She did the same. Spotting her target, Roxy aimed her snowball and threw it right at Pitch. He managed to avoid the attack.

However, none of them noticed the back door opening.

"Bonita, darling, are you home?" As Mrs. Clyde stepped out she was hit by the very snowball Roxy threw. She fell to the ground.

"Crud!"

"Mama! Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, rushing to her fallen mother's side. She reverted to her human self so she could tend to her mother.

Roxy pointed at Pitch. "His fault!"

"What?!" Pitch exclaimed.

"Well, if you hadn't ducked, then I wouldn't have hit her mom, now would I?" Roxy retorted.

"Maybe we should call it a day guys…" Bonnie said softly, wiping some snow from her mother's face. She was starting to come to.

"I couldn't agree more, darli–" Pitch said but was promptly cut off.

" _Oh Dios mío!_ " Mrs. Clyde exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"Oh, uh, hi Mrs. C," Roxy said, waving. "Sorry about the snowball. Totally an accident, I swear!"

"What are you apologizing for?" Pitch said. "She can neither see nor hear you in this state, remember?"

"Oops! Forgot."

" _Que sucede?_ " Mrs. Clyde stuttered. She began muttering in her native tongue, her gaze seeming focused on the yard.

"Uh, Bon, is she okay?" Roxy asked. "I never understand when she switches to Spanish, but it doesn't sound good. I swear, I did not mean to hit her that hard."

"No, you just meant to hit Pitch," Bonnie said. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Mrs. Clyde seemed stunned. She rubbed her eyes and continued staring into the backyard. " _¿Qué es este que veo? Fantasmas ?!_ "

Bonnie frowned. "Uh, Mama, what do you mean you see ghosts?"

" _¿Estás ciego, Bonita? Hay dos figuras a la derecha allí!_ " Mrs. Clyde pointed into the yard, directly at Pitch and Bonnie. Her whole form was trembling.

Bonnie… She couldn't believe it. Her mother was telling her she could see two beings, but that was impossible. "Mama, try to calm down. Are you sure you see someone there?" Bonnie prayed her mother was just imagining things.

" _Sí, estoy seguro,_ " Mrs. Clyde said. She first pointed at Pitch. " _Que nadie allí, él es como una sombra siniestra oscuridad._ " Then, her gaze shifted to Roxy. " _Y que uno allí! Ella parece ser una especie de ángel ... ¡Espera! Es que Roxanne ?!_ "

"Okay, I didn't understand half of that, but I recognized my own name," Roxy pointed out. "What the heck is happening?"

"Uh, guys, I'm not sure how but... I think my mom can see you," Bonnie said, still shocked at what she was saying.

"That is impossible!" Pitch stated, taking a step forward. "No one can see us, unless–" He was stopped when a potted plant hit him in the forehead.

" _Vuelve, Monster!_ " Mrs. Clyde shouted, pushing Bonnie behind her. "Stay away from my daughter!"

Pitch blinked. Roxy's jaw dropped. Bonnie moved to stand before her mother.

Roxy flew to Pitch's side, making sure he wasn't harmed too badly. There was a large dark mark on his forehead. "Okay, I'm lost," she said when Pitch appeared more focused. "How is Bonnie's mom able to see us? I didn't think she believed in this stuff."

"Perhaps you have unlocked some new talent, though now would appear to be not the best time to explore that," Pitch theorized. "Also, perhaps you should stop hovering about as it appears to be upsetting the woman even more."

"Whoa, really?" Roxy smiled, then she heard the continued shouts of Mrs. Clyde. "Okay, how bout we look more into that later. I'm thinking maybe you and I should split before she grabs Mr. Clyde's gun. We can talk later about what just happened." Roxy flew over to Bonnie's side and tapped her on the shoulder. Mrs. Clyde stopped speaking when she approached and seemed only able to stare.

"Bonnie, I think we're gonna take this as a cue that practice is over," Roxy whispered, hoping Bonnie's mother would be alright. "It cool if me and Pitch split? Might help your mom calm down."

"Yeah, you guys had better go…like now," Bonnie said. "I'll call you later, Roxy."

"Later Bon." Roxy shifted back to her regular form, and slipped past mother and daughter on foot. Bonnie then turned her attention to Pitch. She winced at the sight of the bruise on his forehead. He only smiled and nodded at her before disappearing, leaving Bonnie to attend to her mother.

"So Mama… H-How are you feeling?" she asked, hoping there was a chance she could write this whole thing off as some crazy misunderstanding.

However, Bonnie felt herself jump when she met her mother's gaze. Instead of shock, the older woman was practically seething with rage.

"Bonita Clyde, _usted tiene que dar algunas explicaciones_."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie looked at the clock. Five minutes to five. Her father would be walking through the door any moment. She had spent the last two hours getting lectured by her mother. Pitch had walked in halfway, though her mother seemed no longer able him. He silently supported her during the tongue lashing.

When her mother seemed to get a second wind, Mrs. Clyde let out a frustrated sigh, one hand on her forehead, looked straight into Bonnie's eyes and said, "You can tell both me and your father when he gets home, Bonita," before turning sharp and walking away.

"But-" Bonnie tried to get some words in but her mother was already gone. She got up from the couch and began pacing in front of the fireplace. "This isn't good. Not good at all..."

Pitch caught her shoulder and spun her to face him. "How could it possibly be worse than when you faced those dogs to save that rabbit? Not possible," he said, kissing her forehead.

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks. You always know what just to sa–"

"Papa's home! Where is everyone?" Mr. Clyde's thick Irish accent called from the door. His smile turned when he saw Bonnie sitting sullen on the couch, and his wife stomping angrily towards him. " _OH buachaill_ , what happened here?"

"Sean, Bonita has some explaining to do," Mrs. Clyde said, ushering her husband into the living room.

"Bonnie lass, what did you do now?" Mr. Clyde asked, crossing his arms as he sat.

"Well, I don't even think you would believe me…" Bonnie replied, sinking down into the recliner.

"Try me, lassie," Mr. Clyde said, smiling at his daughter.

Bonnie inhaled and began her tale. She explained how she met Pitch all those years ago, how she had befriended him and, eventually, fell for him and how that had led her to meeting the Guardians. She gave a very brief telling of the battles and trials they had all just faced before continuing with, "After that, we—Roxy and I, that is—were summoned to North's workshop since Manny had said that we were to be the newest Guardians after Jack. I'm the Guardian of Innocence. I'm not sure what Roxy is yet…" Bonnie finished, daring to look at her parents.

"Bonita, have you gone _loca_?!" Mrs. Clyde asked, bolting from her spot on the couch. "You sound _estúpido_ –"

"Carla, enough!" Mr. Clyde said, rising as well to stop his wife. "Bonnie doesn't sound crazy or stupid. I believe her."

"What? You honestly believe her?" Mrs. Clyde asked.

"Aye, I do," Mr. Clyde responded, going to Bonnie's side. "Our little girl wouldn't lie to us about something like this. I can see it in her eyes."

There was a tense moment. "Mama, you really don't believe me?" Bonnie asked, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes as she met her mother's eyes.

"Oh Bonita, I want to, _chica_ …but it sounds rather made up," Mrs. Clyde replied.

Bonnie groaned. Part of her knew they didn't fully believe her story, even her father. If he really did then he would see Pitch, his dark hair shaking in mutual disappointment. Of course, it would help if the old shadow would move out of the corner. She tried to signal him to come out, but he refused to budge.

Despite Pitch's reluctance to help, it did give Bonnie an idea. She turned her face away and walked to an open part of the room. Willing the change, she morphed into her Guardian form, glowing wings and all. She heard gasps from her parents at the sight of their glowing daughter. Bonnie turned around to find two different reactions.

Her mother was panicking and searching around the house. "Bonita? Bonita, darling, where are you?!"

"Mama, I'm right here," Bonnie said, to no avail.

"Bonnie?…" She turned to face her father. His green eyes were wide open with shock while his red beard grew thin from how wide his jaw hung open.

" _Mi amor_ , what's wrong?" Mrs. Clyde asked. "Where is our daughter?"

"Da…" Bonnie said, stepping closer. "Can you see me? _Really_ see me?" From the corner of her eye, she could see Pitch look up at the scene.

Mr. Clyde rose from his seat and approached his daughter. His questioning eyes never left hers. She could easily see the confusion in his stare as he came closer, his steps hesitant. Reaching out his hand, he gently cupped her cheek. Bonnie held her breath.

A smile grew and Mr. Clyde nearly choked to prevent the tears in his eyes from falling. "Bonnie…you're…"

"I'm a star, Da," Bonnie replied, letting herself fall back into normal.

"Bonita, where did you come from? How did you do that?!" Mrs. Clyde shouted. She was pale and looked ready to collapse from the stress.

Mr. Clyde chuckled and turned back to his daughter. "Somehow, I think your mama's gonna need more convincing, don't ya, lassie?"

"How do you think we should go about it?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, ya let me handle her, Bonnie lass. Give me tonight and will see what the day brings," he said. "For now, ya just worry how your mother will be once she understands. Besides, we have one more thing to discuss, _bhean óg_."

"Oh?"

"There's the matter of that Pitch fellow ya said you're datin'. I'm not caring who he is. Boy, fear boogie, unicorn, or whatever. I need to meet any lad wantin' to date me daughter before much longer, ya here me lass?"

"Oh defiantly," Bonnie beamed. She turned to invite Pitch over but her brooding beau had disappeared. _Coward…_ she thought before turning back to her dad. "Umm… How about I invite him over tomorrow night for dinner?" she offered, earning a nod from both parent. She smiled. "Great, I'm going to go to my room and give him a call before I call Roxy, alright?"

"Call after dinner, Bonnie lass. If my nose is correct, your mama made burritos," Mr. Clyde said, entering the kitchen. "Those need to be eaten."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie flittered around her house, cleaning things up and putting them into place. She was rather nervous. Pitch had agreed to meet her parents so Bonnie had spent a great part of her day cleaning and cooking a large meal. Her father liked to eat and was less likely to be very critical of Pitch if he was full. Her mother, on the other hand, wouldn't be swayed by food. It had taken her father all night and a good part of the day to finally convince her of everything. The proof came when Bonnie again donned her Guardian persona and her mother near fainted. When she had a little more composure, Bonnie even showed off some of her abilities to her parents. They were mostly impressed when she snapped her fingers and a dark horse-like creature appeared, pranced around a bit before disappearing again. Being able to see one of the Nightmares was assurance that her parents would be able to see Pitch.

Seeing that the six o'clock was looming fast away, Bonnie put her duster away to get ready for Pitch's arrival.

"Bonnie! Ya home, darlin'?" she heard her dad call.

"In the shower, Da!" Bonnie hollered, rinsing her hair before shutting the shower off.

"Alright darlin'. I'll set the table," he replied.

"Thanks Da!" Bonnie said, turning the hair dryer on and blowing her long hair out.

For the special occasion, Bonnie had her mother help pick out her outfit. She had pulled out a lime green blouse and put it with a black flowing, knee length skirt along with simple silver flats. When she finished getting ready, Bonnie joined her parents. She was rather pleased with herself. She had previously covered the dining table in a cream table cloth and the fine china, along with the good silver her father had placed out.

"You look fabulous, Bonita," Mrs. Clyde said, hugging her daughter. "What did you make for dinner?"

"A green salad with garlic bread to start, followed by grilled chicken in a lemon glaze over whole grain pasta, and dessert is churros with French vanilla ice cream," Bonnie replied, pulling the fresh salad from the fridge and placed it on the table.

Her parents opened a bottle of wine, pouring a glass for themselves when the doorbell rang. Bonnie stilled and she crossed to the door, opening it quickly. Pitch stood before her, a bouquet of yellow roses in his hand and a bottle of sparkling apple cider in the crook of his other arm. He had lost his cloak for a simple white dress shirt and a black leather jacket. To say he cleaned up well was an understatement.

"Hey there," she said, smiling and accepting the flowers.

"Greetings Bonnie," Pitch said, entering the house and wiped his feet. "I take it my attire is too your liking?"

Bonnie squeaked, knowing well he was teasing her. She startled when his fingers brushed her cheek. She smiled and clucked her tongue. "Flirt."

Pitch chuckled as he took her free hand and kissed it.

"So ya must be the guest of honor, eh lad?" Mr. Clyde greeted, startling the lovers. He held out his hand to Pitch. Meanwhile, Mrs. Clyde approached and they separated.

"Good evening, sir," Pitch replied, shaking Mr. Clyde's hand. "Bonnie has told me much about you."

"Mama, Da. This is Kozmotis Pitchiner, but everyone calls him Pitch. Pitch, these are my parents, Sean and Carla," Bonnie said, having found a vase and put the roses in it onto the table.

"Mrs. Clyde, you are a vision. I see where Bonnie inherited her beauty and charm," Pitch said, taking her hand and kissing it. "It is indeed an honor to meet you, both of you."

"Well, the food is getting cold. Let's eat!" Bonnie said, starting towards the table.

Pitch bowed Mr. and Mrs. Clyde in front of him, further turning on the charm. Bonnie ducked into the kitchen and grabbed the main course before entering the dining room, platting everyone. They seated themselves while Pitch helped Bonnie with her chair. He opened the apple cider and poured a glass for Bonnie and then himself.

"So Pitch, what do ya do for a living?" Mrs. Clyde began, making Bonnie freeze for a moment.

"I am currently between jobs at the moment. Before I was in the military," Pitch replied cooly. Bonnie perked up. Not even she knew that.

"Military, eh? What was your rank?" Mr. Clyde asked, cutting into his chicken.

"A general, sir, under the House of Lunanoff," Pitch replied, nodding his head. "It was in a time known in the Golden Age. I led the Golden Armies against a villainous force and was entrusted with keeping the prisoners locked away. Regrettably, certain…events forced me to leave that life behind. Now I specialize in dreams, in a way, and helping Bonnie master her new abilities."

"Oh, well then…" Mrs. Clyde awkwardly began pushing her food around her plate.

A silent lull fell upon the table. Bonnie kept glancing around at her family and Pitch. None of them seemed to be bothered by the silence. Pitch caught her looking and rested a hand on her's.

"Do you have any family, Pitch?" Mrs. Clyde asked.

"Not anymore…" he replied, gently squeezing Bonnie's hand.

"I'm sorry, Pitch," Mrs. Clyde responded, seeing his face fall greatly. "I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories for you."

"It was a long time ago, Mrs. Clyde. Practically another life, really…" Pitch said quietly. He cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me," before leaving the table.

Bonnie also excused herself and followed him out to the back deck. He turned to face her. "I wanted to tell you, Bonnie, but… the opportunity never came," he apologized.

"Tell me what?" she replied, taking his hand.

"Everything you ever need to know about me," Pitch said, getting closer to Bonnie.

She watched his face and listened as he told her.

"The part about me being in the military is true. I really was a general during the Golden Age. I was on the winning side and volunteered to guard the Fearlings and their ilk in a space prison. I kept vigil for years, forced to listen to the constant whispering and pleading of those vile creatures. The only solace I had was that of my daughter. I kept a photograph of her in a locket to help me through the time, but I was deceived and…and, well, you know the rest… They destroyed everything I was, Bonnie…everything…"

Bonnie stared at him, her eyes verging on tears. She brought his hand to her neck and made him hug her, her arms encircling his thin waist. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she whispered into his neck.

Pitch hugged her back, burying his face in her soft hair. He pulled back and showed her the locket in his pocket. It was clearly old but very well cared for. Bonnie gently took it from him and opened it, showing the picture. The young girl looking back at her was clearly Pitch's daughter. Bonnie could tell by the eyes. However, on the opposite side was a newer picture. It was of Bonnie, recently taken. She was in her room, in the little alcove with her window. She was reading a book and hand one leg up while the other one dangled. Gentle sunlight filtered into the room, casting shadows. Bonnie looked up at Pitch.

"I only keep the most precious people with me at all times," he said, gently closing the locket and replacing it in his pocket.

Their eyes met and Pitch cupped her face before Bonnie launched herself at his lips, kissing him hard and passionately. Pitch wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. It wasn't just a kiss between two people fallen for each other. This was a kiss where their souls entwined, binding them together forever. Bonnie pulled back and rested her head against Pitch's chest, listening to the faint, near silent heart beat there.

"We should get back…" Pitch said, pulling her away from him. "Your parents might get suspicious."

"Might?" Bonnie asked, taking his hand. "My mother may have already called the cops." Pitch gulped and Bonnie laughed. "I'm just kidding, Pitch," she said, squeezing his hand as they entered the house.

"Everything alright, Bonnie?" Mr. Clyde asked, noting his daughters slightly red eyes.

"Yeah Da. Everything is fine now," Bonnie replied, smiling lightly at her parents.

Pitch sat Bonnie, then himself before entailing more of a rough summary of what he had just told Bonnie. He didn't leave out the warrior part, nor having and losing his daughter, but he did cut the Fearlings and the like out of his story. His hand never left Bonnie's the entire explanation.

"You poor dear. That's a lot to happen to someone so young," Mrs. Clyde said, looking apologetically at him.

 _Young?_ Pitch thought, his lips twitching into a smirk. _They have no idea…_

"Uh Mama, Pitch isn't all that young," Bonnie said, taking the now empty plates to the kitchen.

"Oh? How old are you, dear?" Mrs. Clyde asked, blinking at Pitch.

"Um…" Pitch started, glancing at the stiffening Mr. Clyde. "Erm… Well, you see…"

"You can't be more than what, twenty-five?" Mrs. Clyde asked.

"Sure, let's go with that," Pitch replied as Bonnie entered with a tray of churros and bowls of ice cream.

They finished the evening with lighter conversation about the weather and such. After dessert, Mr. Clyde pulled Pitch aside when Bonnie and Mrs. Clyde went to do dishes. "How old are ya really?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I was around before the moon, sir," Pitch said bluntly.

Mr. Clyde stared blankly at Pitch. "Th-The moon?" he stuttered, the rational part of his mind exploding.

"Yes sir…" Pitch said cautiously.

Mr. Clyde blinked a few times before inhaling a sharp breath. "Ya may be older than me, laddie, but believe me that if ya hurt my Bonnie-lass, I'll hand ye yer's," Mr. Clyde said, eyeing him.

"Understood," Pitch said with a nod.

"Good. And ya can call me Sean, laddie." He stuck out a hand.

Pitch shook his hand before the two men returned to the ladies. Bonnie turned and smiled at Pitch, making him smile back. Mr.s Clyde also smiled at him before handing him a rag.

"Let's see you earn your keep, _niño_." She chuckled as she stepped aside to let Bonnie and Pitch finish the dishes.

The Clydes bid Pitch a goodbye before retiring themselves for the night. Later that evening, Pitch crept into Bonnie's room right after her light went out. She smiled in the dark as a shadow moved and Pitch formed

"Get under the bed, sir." She laughed slightly, making Pitch snort.

"But who would tuck you in?" he asked, gently tucking her blanket under her chin before stealing a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight Pitch."

~The End~


End file.
